User talk:Bird of Winter
|} well... it's 5 in the morning and i'm starting to lose hope you'll show up and NOT go check more claims so... >.< i already shared Asteria, Astraeus and Nemesis with you. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_t-7_d9Bzoy7A2uor-J6cu-w_uoDs9pEfp1heECUC58/edit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_urE7r7giYLwjmOEW0EHJ_LYJMX6cZC-8_LHP-vLXOU/edit https://docs.google.com/document/d/1AlMQSl4MkD6QGyF499F89VIBG7sgp7epgW7p_Pm1FvY/edit i'll definitely go to bed like within the hour. so if i'm not on please look these over and IM me back if you do >.< Training Hey. I posted on the training thread. Mind replying? :3 Character page I don't understand show to copy and paste the coding. It just wants me to do the word "Jade" and nothing else. Any idea what's going on? thanks. --MissAthens (talk) 02:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) chat? get on plz >.< sorry for my stupidity earlier i was bored >.< also i took that amnesia thing for mnemosyne and added it to the "excellent memories" trait. as for that other idea, i scrapped that lame language power and added yours as Supp 1. :) also did you get a chance to look over Morpheus? https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VNUj4U02EDJQSks9RAgOL-YhqWczsH02eZbbnSdYILY/edit P.S i'd really like a new supp for morpheus >.< Training post #2 I posted on the training post again. Just to remind you. Re: You can totally do that :) Re: Yup you totally can :) re:User Coding Omg sorry I didn't know I couldn't do that!! I'll totally put your name on it right now!!! 03:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Julian Hey Wifey. I was wondering when you were planning on starting Julian's history. I kinda wanted to let you catch up to the monster attack before I continue Erin's. We're not in any kind of rush, so take all the time you need. :) hey sis~ here you go Thanatos Dionysus Poseidon Thanatos like you requested and the last 2 i need you to check cx Training thread Annehaesayo! I replied to the training thread so mind pointing out the mistakes I(most probably) made? Thanks :3 my claim I finished fixing those things you mentioned for my claim. Also you mentioned it being unlikely she would learn to use katanas while studying tkd. I actually am a black belt in the sport and I can say with the utmost certanty that it is not at all unlikely she would learn that. Many martial arts schools offer to teach the use of weapons regardless of those weapons origins. I have even seen martial artists using katanas in tkd tournaments. I don't meanto be disrespectful at all with this message, but I do know what I'm talking about when it comes tkd. I've taught it. Nep2n (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: my claim Thats understandable. Every martial arts schoolis does things a little differently. I just thought you should know. Nep2n (talk) 23:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Big Brother Hai Birdeh, just a notice on future updates of the contest, there will be an official out of character break down that will be added to the page in hopefully two days. After that I would like to start it after the first week of September. That is all for now, please keep yourself updated on the out of character breakdown tab. Quest Could you please check my quest claim? Thanks :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Training thread? Hey Winty. Can you please reply to my task on the training thread? Pwease? Single Room Hey! I want my char to have a single room in the Dionysus Cabin. I know I gotta do the page, but is there something else I have to do? please update clem's WB new morpheus powers are in place Template:Morpheus Powers Training thread.... Again.... Posted on the training thread. btw i'm open to that rewrite for the thanatos 9 month, mind providing one? cuz i honestly have no idea how to go about it :/ Re: Annehaesayo Winty! Just to remind you that I posted on the training thread! w do me a favor? Template:Eris Powers update kirsi's WB plz? thx for helping with thanatos btw~ Nymphs Hey :), I was wondering how do i go about makinga Nymph. Do i make her page first then add her to the list? 07:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Shuddodle...... Erm.... Is chat broken for you? Cause I think mine is jammed..... James' Model & New Character Claiming I have no problem with that. I would like to ask if you could check out my new claim "Jason Everhart." It's not much yet and I expect a lot of problems I'll need to fix but I need people to comment on it so I can make it better. Thanks for taking the time to read this. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 13:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hi Bird! Thanks a lot for the warm welcome, why do I have a feeling I'm really gonna enjoy my time here at Camp Half-Blood? =) I'd be honoured to have you as my mentor! How should we get started, sensei? Furoris (talk) 01:52, September 11, 2014 (UTC) hey Hey birnie i just wanted to ask if were still going to do the luka sapphire thing. Your hardly on anymore and you still havent replied to my last rp just message me ok i cant get on chat "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 00:31, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply! Hey Bird! I am so stoked for this claim. I just started getting a bunch of readings assigned in my classes so I won't have too much time to make my claim on the weekdays, but this weekend, I should have time to work on it. When I roleplay, I just like to play as myself, and just be myself in the RP. Is there a way for us to like IM here? I'm really new to this whole Wikia thing, I'm used to forums and stuff and this editing function is pretty cool though. Oh and I'm a lil bro, btw, my name is Abraham. Just call me Furry or Abe or Abraham or whatever, LOL. Anyways, my time zone's EST so I don't think we'll be on at the same time much often. Thanks again for agreeing to be my mentor and I'm sorry about the late reply, I had a million things to do today lol Furoris (talk) 00:38, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, yeah don't worry about it, Fable sounds like a great compromise! I'm in Canada so i guess we have pretty different time zones. Furoris (talk) 02:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Claim Thank you for commenting on my claim. I have made the following changes you requested: *I have lowered Jason's first monster attack to age 13. *I have made it clear how old he is when he makes it to CHB. (14) Thanks again for commenting, and I look forward to more. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 03:13, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I'm back! ..ugh I need a sign. ��.AsteriaNyx (talk) 04:02, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Omg I'm annoying Hey Bird! I know you're busy doing wintery stuff (Lame excuse of a pun xD), but I was wondering if you could check Callie River's claim? I'm going to give you the reason why I'm annoying you. It's because once Callie gets claimed, I then move on to Minho Lee Casper's claim. My friend wants to make a claim and Minho is going to be a part of it, so I'm trying to put pressure on you (I know I shouldn't cuz you might kill me and all for being an annoying lil shit, but hey, that's my job >.<) so you could help meeee... THANKS! Tonight we'll dance, I'll be yours and you'll be mine - Malik It needs an ex-CLAIM-ation point. Hey I finally made my claim! I hope you like it and that the powers aren't too OP or whatever. OMG SLR SLR SLR STEP MOM. SLR SO MUUUUUUUUUCH. Replied on chur post in tiffany's page c: c: where were you today? *sniffles* just wanted to let you know the power template vote ended in our favor, mind making the changes to the templates then? My Character Hi I have a new character in claiming. Could you please look at it for me and let me know if I need to change anything? Nep2n (talk) 17:04, September 14, 2014 (UTC) i am DX you just left...right? Re: Noted. Have a great vacation and I hope to see you soon! :D HALP. Yo what up Sensei, I was wondering if you could help me out with my claim? I'm at a total loss for what to write regarding the comments, so yeah, whenever you get on, just message me. Furoris (talk) 21:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Coding Hey Bird :3 Is it okay if I use your user profile coding? Re: Coding and Quinton Don't worry about the coding. :/ Well, it's okay. you can reply to both when you come back... XD RE: I'm so sorry, I didn't know... I normally check if the model is used for my chars, but I forgot this time... I already asked her and I'll change my model meanwhile. So sorry again and thanks for telling me. update azalea's WB plz? Template:Nike Powers OMG first off thx for voting and how's...london so far? >.< if you have some free time, maybe we could talk on IRC chat? if not just have fun >~< Big Brother Contest Update Hello, I am here to inform you that the Big Brother CHB Contest will officially be starting on the 1st of October. An OOC Breakdown has been provided on the contest page for your convenience. If you have any questions please ask myself. Thank you and I hope you're ready for it :) Hey Birdie! Yo Birdaaay, you back from vacation? Hahaha, I need your help with my claim, big sis! I still didn't get claimed lol. Been so busy. But yeah, message me whenever you've got time! Hi! It's me DrXax! I have never done this before, but, if you have free time, could you by any chance check my claim? I've had it there for quite a long time and nobody has checked it yet, and I'm getting a bit stressed since every five days I need to edit it so it doesn't get deleted. Well, thanks if you can do it, and if you can't, thanks anyways for your time. Re: Oh ok, thanks a lot for clarifying that to me and for going to check it. Now I won't have to edit it every five days:) Once again, thank you! Claim I am done http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Agathe_Marijone_-_WIP_until_10/12 "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you" Takara Hai Hey. I was wondering if you could delete Acacia and Christian's claim? Musician and I don't want to continue it... Thanks! xx BIRDAAAAY! Hey Birdie, sorry for the late reply...again! Thank the gods you're finally back, maybe now we could RP together or something? I got claimed btw! Thanks for all your help, sis! How was your vacation? Furoris (talk) 16:59, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Camp Spots: Kyle Jäger Ok, I'll trade a BC to camp spot so he can be claimed. Thanks. :) Thanks! Thank you very much for eveything! Hope a nice day for you! Best wishes, Hey love! ;-; I was just wondering, could you check Clara pls? <3 Lissy(talk) Claim My claim is done can you check it plz http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Agathe_Marijone?t=20141006084919 If yes thanks Re No the voting will come soon, it will be clear when you have to vote so just be patient :) >.> Hey Birdie! Thanks for claiming Marilyn >.< I have a question though. My newb, QuillOfTheCouncil, hit level five on October 3 and I'm lost. What should I actually do now? >.< Yeaaaah! I'm glad you had a good time on vacation! Sorry for the late reply, it's becoming such a bad habit of mine. Anyways, I'm doing an RP with Meloney right now (don't know if you know her), but I was wondering if we could do one at the same time? I'm not interested in making another character for a while and I've got no idea if two RPs with one character makes any sense or if it's even allowed LOL. Oh and I heard about this roman crossover event, what is that? Yo, is there a quest member limit? It'd be pretty sick if you could join mine and Fate's quest in the future. Furoris (talk) 15:25, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Wynaut? Sounds good, I'm glad we can RP. Why don't we create a new thread on the General RP forum or is that like prohibited or something? Not that starting on your character page is a problem though! Furoris (talk) 23:50, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Community Message Please vote here in the light of deciding who will be the new GS Bureaucrat. Bernie!! Hey Bernie!!! Long time no talk :D Im so bumded Sapphire and Luka wont be happening but i guess it's fine :( They were so cute together but it's cool. Anyways do you have time to rp? "Music isn't just a hobby, It's a Passion."- Musician 09:20, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Birdie my claim hasn't been checked in a long time please do so now thanks -- "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I'll throw fruits at you" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 23:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Lt. Counselor of the Apate Cabin With the previous Lt Counselor Kwang Hyang-Soon now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Apate cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Branwen Remington was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Lt. Counselor of the Eris Cabin With the previous Lt Counselor Kali Limberg now the head counselor, the spot of Lt Counselor of the Eris cabin is left open without any character to succeed in that spot. Out of random choice, your character Kirsi Eriksson was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. Most see the world through closed eyes, but mine are wide open~ Zephyr1773:) Hi miss Bird of Winter, I was wondering if you could help me with creating a page for my character Aurora Nightshade? Im kind of confused on what to do and how to set it out, I've seen some really cool profiles and I dont know how to make one like them. If you could help I would be very greatful, thank you. Zephyr1773 (talk) 09:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 I fixed what you said to fix, including Bering's backstory. Check it please Oceanhalo12 14:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) this would be a good time for you to confirm my skype request since chat's being a tard atm Most see the world through closed eyes, but mine are wide open~ Zephyr1773:) Oh really? Haha sorry I asked my sister to do it for me since she is good with technology:) would you like me to try myself and change it? I dont want to be a bother:) Thanks. Zephyr1773 (talk) 05:12, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 Most see the world through closed eyes, but mine are wide open~ Zephyr1773:) Okay, shes a calm type of person so maybe sometghing with different shades of blues and greens? And shes adventurus. And maybe something to do with photography? Sorry, and thank you so much for all the help:) Zephyr1773 (talk) 02:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 LOL how's skype for you tho? :o i posted btw Heya~ Ah, thanks! :D Thank you also for claiming Bituin. :3 Whoa, you use Duolingo too? I'm also using that app to learn German. P.S. Can I call you Bluebird? You know, since winter is mostly associated with blue and your username is Bird of Winter and that I have this knack of making nicknames for people. posted~ Posted~ I'm also interested in learning Russian. I added French, Italian, and Spanish to my courses but I rarely study the three anyway. I'm a bit familiar with Spanish since Filipino and Cebuano are close enough to the language so I think I'll be doing that after I master German. And, Orca is a nice nickname. :D Didya guess that Free Willy is one of my fave movies? o.o Most see the world through closed eyes, but mine are wide open~ Zephyr1773:) Oh my goodness! It's great! Thank you Miss Bird of Winter! You've been a great help:) Thank you so much:) Zephyr1773 (talk) 07:38, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 posted! sorry for the delay, I had to work on 3 powers for the crossover. dead's seasons god, brocky's door guy and fate's childbirth chick. then i was helping unu with stuff. should I get on IRC chat now? Heyyo! cx Hiii .3. Sorry to bother you, but can you check my claim? It's been about four days since the last claim worker edited. I know four days isn't a long time, but I literally cannot wait for my claim to be claimed. So, if you could check it out, that'd be great. .3. Thanks! [[User:The_Symphonic_Taco|'Taco']] [[User talk:The_Symphonic_Taco|'It’s easy to fall on ice.']] posted~ People see the world with closed eyes, but mine are wide open. Hi, sorry but I cant figure out how to create a word bubble. Could you maybe help? Sorry, thanks. Zephyr1773 (talk) 05:10, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 Hello, Bird. I have noticed that you deleted my claim paage Amorette Delara last week My computerhad a virus and I was not able to log in to Wikia. Do you mind restoring it, if that is possible? Thanks. QwertyD (talk) 19:37, October 26, 2014 (UTC) hehe thx :D When most see the world with closed eyes, mine are wide open. Hi, I cant seem to get an image to appear in my word bubble. Could you give me some pointers please? Sorry for asking for so much help. Zephyr1773 (talk) 02:06, October 30, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 hi Can you check my claim , it has been up for days and no one has been checking it. Thank you .... oh come ON, i only asked/did like 5 of those. >.< compared to the 90 i could've done, you should be grateful :P so IRC? then go for it try skype maybe? you're lucky i never specified "around them" with le power, so I wanna say yes. But I can't condone using it as a prison, besides using it to f*ck with someone could really fuck up your accuracy points. Rp? Birdie would you like to rp? dis ain't urgent but.. can you vote on Cybele and Limos? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Voting:Level_5%27s_and_Up ik we're rping, it can wait tho >.< I'm not gonna be able to go online for a few days because we're getting my laptop fixed :) I'm really sorry to have to bother you with this, but could you take care of things (particularly claiming and the user/char forum, but mostly claiming) for a few days? :(( ugh get on chat? Sorry to bother you Hey, I'm sorry to bother you about this, but I'm not quite sure what to do here! See, I've gone through the process of editing my claim for my character. In my last edit, the department helper that checked it over said that it looked fine now. So my problem is that I'm not entirely sure why my character isn't approved yet, seeing as that was almost three days ago. (I'm sorry, that last sentence sounded bratty. I tried to rephrase it but it just didn't sound right. I understand that all the claim workers are doing their best, I'm just a bit lost is all.) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Vale_Armstrong?t=20141109142103 ValeArmstrong57 (talk) 01:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) When most see the world with closed eyes, mine are wide open. Hi, sorry about taking so long, I had my final tests at school. Heres the link, I think its the one you wanted http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_Nightshade?veaction=edit Thank you Bird of Winter. Hey! Hiya! My name is Ari, we haven't really met yet. My signature isn't working really well. Could you please help me fix it? Here is the link.http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:AriLovesIt/sigcoding?action=edit Thanks a ton! (It worked On here When most see the world with closed eyes, mine are wide open. When most see the world with closed eyes, mine are wide open. Haha, okay Miss Bird:) Thank you Okay I think I got the hang of this now :) Um I got a message from Demi and I didn't really get it, sorry, thank you so much. And sorry I got the link wrong, thank you for all your help:) Zephyr1773 (talk) 02:40, November 17, 2014 (UTC)Zephyr1773 Cybele Powers Hey Birdeh, please be sure to change Natalie's powers to the newer version of Cybele's powerset. Thank you. Newb For getting your newb, User:Furoris, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum as well as the prizes on our adopt a newb page. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :) Questions Hi, (please don't mind me if this is not the right place or question asking for this situation thank you) I am new to this wiki and i want to start role-playing. I have started my own role-laying wiki but i want to experience role-playing myself and join this wiki. So i have read the blogs/pages needed to start my character and start living in camp-half blood but i have a few questions 1. May i be a mermaid or a demigod that may turn into one Questions to if you say yes: But if you say no than don't bother to read these: 2. If become a mermaid do i have to be in poseidon's daughter. 3. I know that vampire aren't ''really ''connected to all this but i can become a vampire-mermaid Thank you! cxeina ~ Carina (talk) 10:14, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Returning to the Wiki I have been absent from the wiki for quite some time, but I am now returning and am requesting for my character, Virgil Belmont, to be returned to an active status. My thanks, Vulpec 14:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) User Rights Please vote :) Thank you! :( whO ARE THE PPL W/ TOXIC ATTITUDES THAT I NEED TO SLAP IN THE FACE Hey Hey, just wanted to say hi, i know I've been gone for a while but just wanted to say hi -- IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 22:08, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I would like to adopt Erina16:39, December 5, 2014 (UTC)LeoValdez2099 WIP Claim For my claim Eric Kenneth Mason I don't need it to be put as WIP because I just finished it.